


Breeze

by kittykit



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidents, Bandom - Freeform, Blurryface, Death, Fluff, M/M, Suicide, Top - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, please be careful reading, trigger warning, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykit/pseuds/kittykit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is told by everyone he's crazy, because Tyler died a long time ago.</p>
<p>TW: Death, Suicide, Accidents, Cussing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeze

 

"It hurt, y'know? Like, stinging, I guess." The child turned in his bed, locking pinky fingers with his best friend. 

"You'd tell me if you were seriously hurt, right?" The other boy, Josh, asked worriedly. "I mean, we did pinky-promise." Tyler just shrugged, pulling his hand away from his. "I mean, I guess? Josh, what do you mean?" 

The boy shrugged, rolling over to fully face his friend. "I mean, I know you said it was just a like a slap, but... I don't know, Ty. It looked more brutal." Tyler sighed, digging in his pockets. He found what he was looking for, a small pin in the shape of a gold heart. "Josh, this proves I'd never lie to you. Doesn't it?" Josh sat up in his bed, digging through the pocket of his discarded jeans at the end of the bed.

He clamped his fist around his matching pin, showing it to Tyler.

"Yes, Tyler, it does, but-"

"But nothing, Jish! You didn't feel it, I did!" Josh knew better than to question Tyler, but he couldn't help it- Tyler was his friend, and no matter what he said the bruises tell him otherwise.

It hurt him like hell.

"I'm sorry, Ty. I didn't mean to push you, You're right. I didn't feel it." The small boy's voice cracked a bit, but it was let go altogether. Neither of them brought it up again.

A stinging silence was all to be heard in the room. 

"Everyone tells me to forget you, Ty." Tyler clenched his fist, but said nothing, waiting for him to elaborate.

"That you're not real, but you are-! Or at least were, and I'm not gonna forget about you! I know I saw what I saw but-"

Tyler stood up abruptly, sighing loudly. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I am real! I'm still here!" Tyler's eyes were clouded, and Josh knew he did something wrong. "Ty-"

"No! Josh shut up! I don't care what the others say, you see me and you know me! Who cares what anyone else says, as long as you see and understand me, everything's okay!"

Josh grabbed Tyler's hand. "Okay, Tyler." He whispered. "Okay."

And in his hand laid the same gold heart-shaped pin Tyler had given him so long ago.

\--

"I think we need to get him into a therapist or something. A ten year old little boy, a child, going through such an extreme loss-"

"I told you, we can't afford it." Josh's father echoed.

"We've kept him from school for too long. He can't keep going like this. He needs to see a therapist- lots of kids, without problems or with, see therapists. Josh needs one." His mother protested.

Josh's hand lingered on his parents doorknob. 

"I'll see what we can do." His father finally sighed.

Josh slowly but quietly let go of the doorknob, and dashed back to his room.

\--

Josh sighed, rubbing his hands through his disheveled hair. Another day, all the same. Another day of people- probably ignoring him like always. His parents refused to speak to him anymore, given up on him. To them, he was a lost cause. He refused to believe Tyler was dead, but he knew it. Deep down, he knew it.

Another day, his father going off to his job- finally well paying. 

"Josh, when are you going back to school?" His sister, only ten, asked. He dropped his hands, his mother looking up from her breakfast with a terrified expression on her face.

"Sweetie, let's get you to school, yeah?" She asked calmly, eyes staring at him the entire time. He would be alone now, for twenty minutes or so. "Yeah, alright." She hummed happily, hopping off her chair and grabbing her small backpack. 

Without even so much as a goodbye, they were gone.

Josh slammed his head onto the table, making the dishes clatter loudly as his empty glass toppled over.

"Don't hurt yourself, Jish." 

"Ty I'm not in the mood." He drawled, picking his head back up to look at his friend. Tyler sat across from him, where his mother was sitting moments ago.

"When are you in the mood, Josh?" He narrowed his eyes slightly. Josh picked up his families empty plates and glasses, setting them in the sink. He turned on the faucet, cleaning the dishes off before setting them in the dishwasher.

He turned off the running water, looking down at his reflection in the droplets in the sink. 

"Ty, I'm not crazy." He stated.

"Is that a question? Jish, you're the craziest person I know." He smiled, but soon realized this moment was not the best to be joking in. The awkward tension in the air thickened, Josh finally turning to his friend.

"Josh, You're fourteen. Get over yourself." Tyler didn't know what tone he should take with him at the moment.

"Get over myself? Tyler, I can't even go to school. Everyone thinks I'm crazy-"

Tyler held a hand up. "First of all, Josh, You can go to school, no one's stopping you but you. Second, You're not crazy. I'm here, I'm as real as ever."

Josh's demeanor didn't change.

He looked up at Tyler, giving him a glare. "Tyler-"

Tyler slammed his fist on the table with a loud bang. "Don't. Don't you dare. I'm real. I'm fucking real, Josh."

He waited for him to stop speaking. "Tyler. I saw you go under, I watched you get hit by that truck. I don't want to believe it, neither do you, but-"

Tyler stood from his place, frowning. "Fine Josh, think whatever you want. But if I wasn't fucking real I wouldn't be able to touch you."

And with that, he was gone. Left. Josh was alone.

He slammed his fist on the table. "Fuck."

\--

"Mama, Why don't you ever talk to Josh?" Her face paled, but she kept her calm demeanor. "Sweetie, Josh-"

"Mama, please don't lie again!"

She sighed, looking behind her seat after parking the family car in the school parking lot.

"He doesn't like being talked to, sweetie." She murmured, smiling at her little girl. "But he talks to me?" She responded.

"That's because he likes you, sweetie. He doesn't like me."

"Oh, Alright! I'll see you after school, Mama!" The little girl hopped out of the car, running towards her teacher, whom was waiting with the other students from her class outside.

"He doesn't like me." She repeated sadly.

\--

"Todays my seventeenth birthday." Tyler murmured to Josh, whom was laying on his back on his bed. "It's weird how you're almost a year older than me." Tyler mumbled.

"I'll only be seventeen for a few more months, Ty." Tyler nodded, crossing his legs from where he sat on the floor, right beside Josh's bed.

"It's a weird age, an in between age. Like, I'm an adult, but not yet, y'know?"

Josh hummed, nodding. "I feel you, man."

Tyler sighed. "Josh, you know what I want for my seventeenth birthday?" Josh cocked an eyebrow. What could Tyler, a ghost, want for his seventeenth birthday? A new playstation? Josh nearly chuckled at his own little joke, but he sat up, moving to the floor to sit in front of his friend.

"Josh, I want- um, I want..." He seemed nervous. Josh, almost guessing what he wanted, flushed.

It's not like he'd never thought of his friend that way. His friend grew up, and if he was being honest with himself at the moment, his friend was hot. He just never knew how that would work- anything like what his thoughts swam with when he thought of Tyler.

Josh grabbed Tyler's hand. Tyler looked at him questioningly, but said nothing. 

"Just do it, Tyler." He whispered, soft brown eyes gazing at him. And that was the trigger word- what made Tyler grab him and push his lips to Josh's own. What he had longed for, since twelve, was being fulfilled- He didn't know if Josh felt the same way, or if Josh was just being a good friend and humoring him, but either way he kissed back with just as much passion, just as much fire as a flamethrower. Finally, Tyler let go of him, biting his lip. Josh backed up as the two composed themselves.

"I uh, Better get going." Josh looked up, frowning. "Now? Already? Tyler-"

And with that, Tyler was gone.

\--

Josh tugged Tyler a bit closer to him, staring into his eyes as he looked up at the sky in awe of the thousands of stars above them.

"Hey, Ty, baby?" Tyler turned to him, tilting his head. "What do you see in my eyes?" 

Tyler hummed. "Well, I see the sky- The setting sun. The weird mix of brown and red and orange and all those colors. I see chocolate ice cream, a hot, swirling cappuccino, I see the soft brown coat of a brown kitten." He paused, searching Josh's face for any hint of emotion.

"I see life itself in your eyes. Why?"

Josh finally broke into a smile, his eyes crinkling slightly at the edges, making Tyler smile as well.

"I just wondered, because you look at everything in such awe and I wondered what you saw in my eyes. You see things in everything, so I just.. Wondered."

Tyler smiled, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Jish?"

Josh hummed once more.

"I love you."

\--

The fourth child was on it's way.

"Who's this?" Josh's mother turned to her son, face swelling with emotion.

"That's your brother, Josh." She replied, resting a hand on her stomach.

"Wow, he looks different here! So little! Like me!" He paused, looking up at his mother. "What happened to Josh?"

She rested her other hand on the top of his head. "I guess now's as good a time as any. Come, sit." She murmured, leading him to the plush couch, taking a seat.

He took another beside her.

She decided it was just best to tell him as it was. "Josh, when he was twelve, killed himself, sweetie." 

His face paled. "Your sister was able to see him, I'm guessing because of the grief, up until she herself was fourteen."

"Why? Mama, Why did he kill himself?" She sighed.

"Well, When he was nine, his best friend, Tyler, was killed in an accident. Josh wouldn't let go of Tyler, believed he was still alive. Finally, when Josh was ten, we took him to a therapist, and they deemed him unfit for school, other children- his emotions were so unstable, no one knew what he could do. Josh was unfit for the rest of society." By this point, tears were running down her face.

"Everyone called him crazy. It hurt us all, but him the most. He had fits of rage at some points, hurt me and your father. But we're all okay now."

She looked at her son, but he willed her to continue. "He couldn't take it. While I was off with your sister, taking her to school, he was home. Alone," She sighed. "Now stay with me kiddo, this is a very adult topic and you need to stay calm and try to understand."

He nodded.

"Alright. Josh saw things- had hallucinations of his old friend, Tyler. You know what a hallucination is, right?"

He nodded again.

"Tyler got into his head, and he thought the only way he could be with Tyler, his best friend, was to be with him."

He nodded. "I... Understand, Mama. It must've been hard..."

"Oh sweetie, it was very hard. But we all had to stay strong for you and your sister. Josh is eighteen in a few more days, and we all hope he's happy where he is."

"I know he is, Mama. I know he is." He comforted her, hugging her.

She wiped her tears, and hugged her son back.

"Thank you, sweetie."

\--

Josh's face was contorted into fear, anger, but most of all, sadness. Here he was, at Tyler's grave. Tyler had passed on a few nights ago, passed on to wherever it is dead people go.

He decided he needed to see Tyler's grave for himself.

But he didn't expect his own. Right next to Tyler's.

His lover.

His best friend. 

His only family left.

He couldn't be dead, but it made sense- When he was fourteen, his mother telling his sister to forget about him, avoiding topic of him. According to the date, it was only two years after he died. How did it happen, he wondered. An accident? Did he... off himself?

Tyler stopped showing up to see him a few days ago, and he decided that Tyler had passed on. He didn't know what to think of it all.

As Josh looked down at his legs, trying to verify he was indeed real and breathing, all he saw was nothing.

He was fading.

Josh was indeed, dead. He was passing, going to be with Tyler wherever he was. 

As he was fading, a figure walked into the grave yard, and stood beside his grave.

"I don't care how crazy everyone calls me. Josh, You're alive and I've stopped running. A few nights ago, I went back to my family, they're taking my grave, er, down? Is that what it's... Called? I don't know. But I'm alive, they don't know how, no one does, that just thought.. I was dead. And I nearly did too. But now the tables turned and they call me crazy- saying you killed yourself a long time ago, they say you jumped in front of a fucking train. Crazy, right? Nah, I'm really the crazy one. I'm talking to a grave with nothing in it. Like you can hear me, Josh." The figure paused, and turned around to stare at the creaking gates of the graveyard.

"Either way, I still love you Jish."

Josh was screaming for Tyler, telling Tyler he loved him too, that he was dead, that he was disappearing. But Tyler didn't hear him.

With his last moment, Josh ran a hand through Tyler's hair. 

 

"Huh, What a nice breeze."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please don't hate me for this! I don't usually write M/M or anything, I usually write x Reader things, but I'm thinking about branching out! Joshler isn't one of my favorite ships but I thought about trying my hand at a fic for it. I honestly hope everyone likes it, and I hope everyone takes heed- that there ARE trigger warnings. I did tag them, so please be careful and take caution while reading!  
> Anyways, I take plot requests and character requests (No OC's unfortunately! I can't do you lovelies justice!) and you can send me requests/questions at this link:  
> http://nationallydone.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I do lots of characters, please just send me a msg if you're wondering about a certain one.  
> Thank you guys for everything, and I hope you'll continue to stick with me and request lots of things!
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
